The present invention is directed to an auxiliary handle attachable to a hand-held tool, such as a drilling device, and includes a gripping sleeve rotatable about the sleeve axis. The sleeve is engageable with a clamping device including a band-shaped clamping member which can be tightened about a housing part of the tool by rotating the gripping sleeve. The clamping device has a through guide extending transversely of the axis of the sleeve with a rod-shaped depth stop extending through the through guide. The depth stop can be clamped in the clamping device by rotating the sleeve.
Auxiliary handles on hand-held tools are used for improved support and guidance of the tool by an operator. Such auxiliary handles improve the ability of the operator to counter the torque or turning moment during drilling operations.
A known drilling device disclosed in DE-GM 1 972 371 discloses an auxiliary handle fastened on a drill by a clamping member made up of two stirrups connected together in an articulated manner so that they loop around a cylindrical housing part. A rod-shaped depth stop forms the axis of articulation for the two stirrups. The stirrups of the clamping member are pressed against one another in a tongue-like manner when a gripping sleeve is rotated for securely clamping the housing part located between them. As a reaction to the clamping, transverse forces, which effect a secure clamping of the depth stop, also develop in the articulated parts of the two stirrups.
This known solution is relatively costly with regard to production. In addition, it is not possible to use the auxiliary handle without a depth stop, since the stop forms a part of the clamping mechanism. Furthermore, the clamping stirrups, which are relatively thick in cross section, impede the use of the drilling devices, such as in corners or in boreholes with small spacing between walls.
Another known auxiliary handle is set forth in DE GM 8 318 425 and includes a clamping member formed of a relatively thin band which loops around the housing part and is clamped by a so-called T-head bolt. This arrangement permits clamping of the auxiliary handle when there are large tolerance deviations in the housing part. In this arrangement, the depth stop is clamped by a separate clamping device at the auxiliary handle. As a result this arrangement is costly and prevents a compact construction. Moreover, it requires separate operating elements for clamping the auxiliary handle on the housing part and clamping the depth stop. As a result, operation of the tool is more difficult.